Expansion cards are coupled to a motherboard to add to or enhance functionality of the electronic device configured with the expansion cards and the motherboard. The expansion cards need to be powered by the motherboard or a power supply unit (PSU) of the motherboard. When over currents or short circuits occur in the expansion cards, the motherboard can be damaged.